Speduto
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: "Do you think you still miss them?" The atmosphere in the car was slightly tense, with Yamamoto frowning and Gokudera scowled. "No Rosa, I have my perfect family here."
1. Chapter 1

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_The sound of the gun echoed through the room as the young brunet shot the bull's eye consecutively with a stringent face._

_Mama…. Do you love me?_

_The young boy of age six thought carefully as he slowly walked behind his parents and his younger twin._

_Papa… Will you tell me that you love me with all your heart?_

_Neither of his parents looked back at him for once._

_Will you look at me for once?_

_His younger twin turned his head, rubbing into his face of who he was: A nobody._

_He unloaded and reload his gun, leaving multiple bullet shells on the floor before shooting again._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_He looks at them with love while pretending to read his book at the park. He was smarter than the rest of the children, but it didn't matter._

_They love his twin after all, not him._

_His twin was hyper, spoilt, active…. All that his twin was, he was not._

_"Are you alright?" A young girl smiled at him gently. But he was confused._

_He was unloved, unwanted, waiting for something to happen._

_She sat down right beside him and started talking non-stop._

_School, home, life….._

_She just talked to him like a friend…. A real friend….._

_He looked at her confused, wondering why she was willing to be with him._

_He wanted to ask but she already knew and answered._

_"Cos you are special in my eyes. A never ending flame that burns."_

_He felt his salty tears on his face. No one would say the same words as her._

_"There, there….."_

_She smoothen his back as he leaned against her for comfort, like how a mother would do…._

_Where she would smile like the sun, shining at the broken sky….._

_Where his mother would only looking at his twin…._

_And his father ignoring him, spending time with his twin….._

_Where no one would have done for him…_

_He left the gun down, this time using a machine gun. Bullets rained out of the gun as he continues hitting the newest human target board._

_He gritted his teeth in anger._

_Why couldn't they understand?!_

_Was he that worthless to be understood?!_

_He had let his own twin hogging up all the glory that was meant for him._

_He was supposed to be loved by his parents for being the more perfect one, not him!_

_He wasn't supposed to have all the attention, damn it!_

_His twin continued to rub on his face that he was the worthless one, the unwanted….._

_But it was fine….._

_He still had her…._

_His first love…_

_His brilliant sun…_

_She looked at him with a crossover of a pout and a frown._

_"Are you alright?"_

_It was the same sentence that had never fails to surprise him. His eyes reflected off the pain of being unloved, physically and mentally._

_She just hugged him, comforting him in her way as always._

_He looked at her with determination, promising that he would protect her._

_A flame appeared in front of him as he had the feeling to reach out his hand._

_He was afraid that it may burn him, or worse, her…._

_But it was warm in his hands, coldly and warmly comforting at the same time._

_"The sky and night flame?"_

_Her curious eyes looked at the flames in awe. As she touched his hand, another flame appeared, this time on her hand._

_She giggled, leaving him confused._

_"Aren't they pretty?"_

_He nodded, agreeing that it was beautiful._

_The flames were in two different colors: Sunset orange and Light orange itself._

_She pointed out which flames was which; and never would he have known that it was precious to him._

_He had something that his twin doesn't have and it was only purely to himself._

_It was one of the rare few times where he was smiling._

_The bullets ran out, leaving him to click his tongue in annoyance. A soft melodious giggle sounded through the room, heavy tension that he was releasing eased as he turns around to look at her. Her silky raven hair that reached near to her knees fluttered through as she walked towards him._

_"Bad day?" Her smile was still the same as when they just first met each other._

_"Yeah…. I don't want to think too deep into it." He left the machine gun on the table before strolling towards her, hugging and smelling the sweet fragrance that her hair produced._

_"Have another round of shooting before we start our day, shall we?" She gave him a kiss on the lips, smirking at her boldness. Her fingerless gloves covered her hands, but it was fine. She could still touch him as much as she wanted._

_"Last round for me then." He picked up the machine gun and reload with a new cartage. She looked at him with love as he fired at dead accuracy._

_They just brushed him off….._

_He punched the end wall in one of the alleys near his house._

_He was the one who had the power first._

_He was the one who wanted to show his new powers to his father._

_He was the one who wanted to impress everyone with his flames, including his father's friend._

_But his twin had to ruin everything for him!_

_Sunset orange flame flowed and leaked out of him, but he could care less._

_He was the one that was deemed as the worthless copy of his twin, and that was that._

_She looked at him in wonder as the wall produced a hole in front of her._

_Being this strong wasn't normal for a child anyway, but he did it at the tender age of 7, on his birthday no less._

_His soft silent screams were sounded through his lonely soul, and only she could hear it._

_She kissed away his tears before standing up._

_"Do you want a new life?" Her hand was out, leaving him to make a choice to accept her hand._

_He give them every chance he could give, but that would be the last where his heart had broke hard._

_No one would miss him, he concluded. Not even Ma… No, not even Madre, and Padre would never notice._

_He accepted her hand, she smiled at the invitation that he accepted._

_As he finished firing his last round, she walked up to him, giving him a full blown kiss on the lips. He felt himself smirking as he heard her moan._

_Do you still want me?_

_Have you ever loved me?_

_He looked at his mother and his father, shocked that he purposely burned his clothes at the backyard._

_"What are you doing?" His mother was in a panic state as she tried to kill the flames from his clothes while his father demanded an explanation._

_His twin was now sleeping, since he had a good time with his parents for his birthday._

_"Goodbye, Mother, Father." This was known as one of the rare times where he actually opened his mouth. He left a stoic face as he walked past his parents and towards the front door. Being shocked out of her life, they ran towards him, where he was in front of the black limousine._

_Tears fell from her face while his father comforted her as she looked at one of her babies leaving them. He clenched his fist as the young boy went up the car. The butler who opened the door left them two letters to his parents each respectively that was especially from their son; his final message before going off._

_He may have hated his parents, but this one message will be the last time where he would be saying he loves them very much so._

_His mother couldn't believe that one of her sons was abandoning the family that he had. As she read the letter, she felt guilty. She didn't know that he was feeling this way. She knew very well that she was having favoritism towards her younger son, but she would never realize she had abandoned one that was to call her older son. She actually had seen his works once, and indeed it was magnificent; stunning even. When he threw them into the fire, she knew he loathe his twin and left his family just so to have a better peaceful life._

_Now she could only tell herself that she was never the best mother, no less to the young boy who decided to leave her, never running back into her arms._

_His father looked at his son's letter. His son had many things to tell him, yet he just didn't bother to take a look at him._

_Sure, he had done better than his twin; however he had so much fun with his younger son that he forgot the older one. The feeling sank down further. There was so much that he had done. Those that are on the fire had told him clearly: He will and never be their son._

_But that one single regret that would stay in his heart would be his son's own powers. He had developed flames faster than the favored twin and had the complete control of it by now. Never would he know when he would be coming back to them or the last time where they could call him._

_They could only mutter a word. "Why?"_

_Both had their regrets, but he was gone from the family…._

_Never to be heard again…_

_Never to be found…_

_In the car, he wiped off the tears that were forming. He swore that he would not return back into the family._

_She looked at him before taking his hand, squeezing it in assurance._

_They would have to stick together no matter what._

_Leaving the shooting arena, she took his black cloak and helped him with his uniform, especially his tie._

_"Shall we go, Santino?" She was done with his tie just as he passed her white coat to her._

_"Let's go, Rosa."Out of the mansion was the same limousine that had been with them as long as they could remember. She took his hand and squeezed it, assuring that the day would be fine._

_Oh… how wrong will that be…_

* * *

><p>Sawada Yoshimune was driven towards his school as the murmurs started forming around the area few weeks ago. It was a popular topic among the entire school. The latest transferees came all the way from nowhere to Mafia High School, one of the most dangerous yet top schools in Italy. Their identities were so lip-tight that whoever spoke of their true background would be eliminated along with their closest relations, friends even.<p>

"Yoshi!" A blond yelled as Yoshi came out of the car.

"Oh, Mitsu!" Before Yoshi could do anything, a punch headed for his head and succeeded.

"Reborn! Stop hitting my head! It hurts!" Yoshi whined but winced as he saw the familiar glint on his tutor's eyes.

"A mafia boss must be prepared for all attacks from the enemies at all causes. It seems that you still have a lot to learn, Dame-Yoshi."

Yoshi was going to retort when the crowd around the school started to get restless. Everyone was getting excited for no reason.

"What's going on?" Mitsu started to get restless and got Yoshi into the mess of crowding students. Reborn lowered his fedora, since he had a special class to teach, those students are surprisingly joining without hesitation.

Just at that moment, a black limousine stopped in front of the school. A man in black, most likely a butler, opened for the incoming students. The girls squealed as a male with his blue hair tied like a pineapple stepped out of the car, baring a smirk on his face. He looked around before setting his eyes on the females, winking at them. The girls who saw that wink squealed all the more, some had even fainted from the total hotness radiating out.

He turned back to the seat, where he reached out his hand to one of the females seated. Her indigo hair was also shaped like the male in front of her, but it still radiated her cuteness overall.

A raven came out scowling, murmuring about something that had been disturbing him while a silvered hair twitched his eye as he came out of the car along with another raven that preferred to smile away and hung his arm over the twitching teen.

Once more another came out of the car, and had to be a white head but of all the students that came out, he was the most hyper yet he chose to tone down his usual excitement. A preteen raven came out of the car, surprising the rest of the student body. They do have such children in the Mafia, but he was going for High School, no less all the more dangerous for the child.

This time, a brunet came out of the car, making the squealing all the more louder. He glanced around the area, and his eyes decided to pierce every female, causing some to faint. For some reason, the boys couldn't find a reason to hate him. His aura was fierce yet gentle, finding no fault. He turned into the car to grab the other female's hand.

The boys wolf whistled as she got out of the car. Needless to say, Yoshi was entranced by her beauty. Even with the coat, it did not seem intimidating. More rather, it enhanced her beauty. The way she image herself screams of confidence and royalty. A perfect lady.

The group walked away from the car when the female saw Yoshi. She smiled at Yoshi before rushing to join the rest of the group. Yoshi was now nervous. First impressions were important, and he wanted to end it well with her.

Before he could do anything, the bell rang and the group vanished into thin air.

"Let's go, Yoshi. We wouldn't want Reborn to punish us, don't we?" Mitsu started to rush towards the building, and Yoshi had to run along with the blond.

Let's just say no one wants The Reborn to punish anyone.

Reaching to class on time is never an easy task. Reborn had once explained "One must never be too late or early for meetings, especially for Mafia bosses."

It wasn't his fault that they had to choose him for being Vongola Decimo, moreover by his father no less. Sometimes he just wished that none of this would have happen, and he would probably have an ordinary life ahead.

Heck, he should be worrying more of his results than being killed!

As the door opened, both Mitsu and Yoshi were welcomed by a bullet, in courtesy of Reborn.

"You're late, Dame-Yoshi, Baka-Mitsu." Reborn smirked as the two boys shivered.

"Sorry, Reborn-sensei. I had an appointment with Satsuki-sensei in the faculty lounge." Reborn nodded at the statement, but pointed his gun at Yoshi.

"Dame-Yoshi, you have no excuse to follow Baka-Mitsu for the day. Get ready for your punishment later." Reborn had a glint on his eyes on Yoshi. Somehow, Yoshi had a feeling he's going to die by the hands of the intimidating Spartan tutor and teacher.

"Get to your seats." Just as the two sat down, the door opened once again.

"Luce, is there anything you need?" Regardless of how cruel he could be, Reborn would always be the gentlemen for every woman out there.

"Reborn, you have new students. In fact, it's 9 students actually." Luce smiled as Reborn mentally groaned. If they were any of those worthless people, he would transfer them to another class.

Oh well, principal's orders are absolute, especially when the said person is the Sky boss of Giglio Nero and principal herself.

"Come in kids." Luce happily invited all 9 of them into the classroom, only to leave the students surprised. Females silently squealed at the sight of the boys while males were ogling at the girls.

But more importantly, they were all confused. Transferees don't usually get into this class too quickly until they are tested of their abilities.

"Have fun with these children, Reborn." Luce gave another smile before leaving, letting the 9 of them to fend for themselves.

"Introduce yourselves to everyone." The scenery change into a sweet wide flower field with different types of flowers bloomed to their precious beauty.

"Kufufufu….. I'm Nebbia Mukuro and the girl beside me is Nebbia Chrome. We are twin Mist Users." Mukuro took a gracious bow to everyone while Chrome was fidgeting with her trident, letting her shy nature take care of her.

"Tempesta. Storm User." In a cool and calm manner, he introduced himself briefly. Females inwardly gushed over the slivered haired, loving the delinquent nature of him.

"Haha. I'm Pioggia, a Rain User. Nice to meet you all!" He smiled brightly with his eyes closed. Those of people, whom do not really know him, would never realize that he had something dark within him.

"I'm Sole, Sun User to the extreme! It's extremely nice to meet you! And the guy beside me is a Cloud User, Hibari Nuvola!" Everyone grimaced at the volume, but more importantly terrified of the Hibari student in front of them.

It had been a top class family that knows no boundaries within good and evil. One generation could be of assassins while the other could be on the other side of the law. Needless to say, it was definitely a must to avoid a Hibari at all cost.

"Fulminare at your service. I'm mainly a Lightning User." Students still couldn't believe that a child had even pass and entered the most dangerous classes of all and not even bothered with it. Lambo stared ate his grape lollipop peacefully, not bothered with any of the students. But once in a while, he would stare at the brunet with love and care.

"I'm Marian Rosa. Hope we could get along together." Rosa smiled as she took a little curtsey with her skirt. The males had imagined of the raven right below them, thinking of the already dirty thoughts pointing towards her.

The brunet hugged Rosa as a form of possessiveness, knowing that the boys were eyeing her the wrong way. "I'm Nero Ciel Santino. Anyone touches my girl would get it from me." He smiled at everyone, but his eyes were showing the opposite.

Everyone had a feeling there more than what it means between the two. Reborn stared at all 9 of them, where most would be useful to Vongola. And he only needs to recommend those few to Yoshi. Not many would have such high power hidden within them after all, especially the last two who introduced themselves.

"Get to the Training Room at U1 now. We're having our lesson now." Everyone rushed to get to the training room since they didn't want The Reborn to be waiting for them and to be shot at. But part of them was excited and looking forward for his lessons. Reborn had always been successful in delivering the most important details towards his students no matter what.

As everyone got into the room, the 9 of them look around the area. The space was as 2 soccer fields and as tall as 4 stories high, befitting of having a fierce battle but they weren't bothered by it. In fact, most weren't even interested in the area except the Cloud and Mist Users. Santino just took a glance and went on with it.

"Hibari Nuvola and Nebbia Mukuro, step forward." The two went out of the group and faced the infant.

"This lesson is to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. No time limit is given until I say stop." Reborn announced. Before Reborn could continue, the two had already started fighting. Reborn just left it as it is, leaving it to their devices and called for the other students and some other members like Tempesta, Pioggia and Sole.

"Oya~ didn't we agree on level 3?" Mukuro smirked as he blocked the tonfas with his trident.

"Carnivore wouldn't mind if we destroy this room." Santino widened his eyes. They're gonna what!?

Rosa smiled at the sentence, as if it didn't affect her at all. She just snuggled on Santino's body before whispering to him. "Don't worry. They won't cost a dent to the money anyway."

She giggled as she kissed his cheek, but he only sighed as he looked at the brutal battle. The Mist loves to tease the Cloud after all, but they are usually the best buddies no one else had known.

"Kufufufu….." The scenery changed into a gory scene, and almost everyone who saw it felt sick as the monsters that he produced were forcefully ripped apart and their insides were shown in the most disgusting way possible.

It took a few craters and a massive hole on the ceiling for Reborn to stop the two. Both were satisfied from their fight, but knew it wasn't their best efforts. Same goes to the rest of the group.

At this point of time, the others where Reborn had grouped had done their routine and ready to switch partners. Fulminare was left with seven opponents, something that the older members of the group disliked.

But Fulminare defeated them like flies to pesticides as he swiftly moved around, making the others proud.

"Sawada Yoshimune, Nero Ciel Santino. Step forward." Reborn grouped the two together.

"Marian Rosa, the Casa Quintuplets. Step forward." Santino growled at the amount of opponents that she has. Sometimes he felt that there is discrimination against females in the Mafia.

"Rosa, you don't have to do this." Santino scowled. Rosa merely smiled and pecked at his lips.

"You don't trust me?" Rosa faked a sad look which made Santino guilty. "You know how I work in these kinds of environments best." She then gave a hug before moving away from him.

"Nebbia Chrome, Mochida, Osamu. Step forward." This time Mukuro frowned at the set up. Chrome put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Onii-sama, I'll be fine." Despite being shy, she knew how to fight brutally like the rest of the group. The two boys who came out smirked as they observed her body.

"After we defeat you, be sure to entertain us with your body, little girl." The boys gave a roaring laughter while Mukuro was at his limit of destroying every male in the group.

"Touch her one hair of it and I'll kill you all." The males continued to laugh as Osamu retorted.

"What's in for you, a worthless nobody?" Mukuro was going to release his illusions when Nuvola stopped him and pointed at Chrome. Chrome shivered and gripped her trident tightly.

As Reborn started the fight, the atmosphere darkened. Chrome's eye patch was off and the scenery turned darker than Mukuro's illusions.

"You can insult me all you want, but insulting who I love?" Mist formed around her and her eye eerily grew something. "You're dead."

Chrome's clothes changed as it turned into a short mini-skirt and a shirt which only covered her breasts. Boys wolf-whistled even when the temperature dropped to an extreme degree. Her eye was demonic red and formed a red Rose around it.

Her trident changed into a double edge scythe facing towards the right side. Chrome formed a smirk on her face.

"How do I look, Onii-sama~?" She turned towards Mukuro who gave a smile (not a smirk).

"You look wonderful, Gina."

Nuvola gave a blooded grin. The shy Chrome may have skills to overcome, but Gina was the one who would be able to enforce the attacks. Either ways, she is definitely a force to be recon.

"Let's get this done and over, ne~?" Gina stared at her brother longingly before facing the males. As the boys stop their laughter, somehow they knew something bad would happen.

On the other hand, Rosa merely dodged the attacks, yawning at the weak attacks she receives. Moving away from the five males, she sighed.

"Are you done?" The boys growled at the response that they were given. They were one of the elites for goodness sake!

"If you are, let me introduce to you the true attacks of the Mafia." Rosa smiled before she disappeared without warning. Appearing in front of one of the boys, she announced.

"Rule 1: Never show your back to anyone." She did a round-a-bout kick, eliminating her first target.

"Shut up." One of them growled at her, only to merely giggle at his words.

"Rule 2: Never leave any openings to your opponents." She sent another kick to one of them again, this time on the back of the head since she had the perfect chance to get behind their backs.

"Brother!" Another shouted worriedly at the second fallen brother but continue to keep on guard.

Nuvola turned to Rosa with his calculating eyes.

"Rosa." Nuvola spoke. Rosa turned her back to the boys while avoiding attacks.

"Yes?" Rosa tilted her head and smiled. The two stared at each other when Rosa pouted.

"That's no fair….." Hibari smirked.

She turned back to the boys and sighed.

"Rule 3: If you want to survive in the sea, drown the others to keep yourself afloat. Rule 4: If you're weak, you'll die. Rule 5: No matter what, if there is a monster in front of you, **be a coward and run**." Her smile grew sinister as all five of them were all down, striped off to their underwear and suffered dangerous cuts on their bodies.

"**That's the Mafia, boys**." Shreds of cloth fluttered through the area and Rosa stepped away from the area for the medical team to take care.

"Hn." Nuvola boringly stared at her who was looking at Santino's fight before turning to Chro-Gina.

Gemini Syndrome sure is a mysterious disorder.

Gina giggled as the illusion dispersed, showing a massacre with blood and craters everywhere.

"How did I do, Onii-sama?" Gina smiled. Mukuro kissed her forehead as she turned back to Chrome.

"You did great, my little sister." Chrome shyly blushed at Mukuro's comment. The siblings turned to the last battle as Santino dodged all the attacks thrown.

Yoshi panted as he couldn't do anything to injure the new brunet. Santino just closed his eyes and let his body take control of his movements. All he wanted to do was to wait until Reborn said…

"Time's up." Yoshi dropped to the ground, panting for his breath. Santino just stretched his body before moving to Rosa who gave a kiss.

"How is it, Santino?"

"Interesting fella, but he's not as good as you." She smiled at the compliment. Reborn was tagged out by another instructor, Lal Mirch and Colonello.

"Yo Reborn!" Colonello grinned as they entered the class. Reborn ignored his greeting and walked out of the training room. Lal stared at the amount of damage cost. Mafia High certainly had never seen such high damage in its own lifetime.

Reborn hadn't shown any signs of facial expression, but he was confused about Santino. In fact, just by changing his hair and he would be a copy of Vongola Primo. It was impossible for Primo to have another relative since he only had Secondo as his distant cousin. And idiot Iemitsu didn't mention having another son. Yoshimune was more like his father than his mother in every department. If there is one thing he would want, he would rather have a second coming of Vongola Primo than a second coming of the Young Lion of Vongola. He doesn't want another to deal with, thank you very much.

Speaking of which, maybe he would have to report back to Vongola Nono about the newest additions in school. Even if he didn't, many of the Vongola members would, especially for Iemitsu. Speaking of which….

"Reborn!" Iemitsu jogged towards Reborn who internally sighed. "How's my little Yoshi?"

"He failed my expectations completely." Iemitsu frowned.

"Are you saying that my adorable Yoshi is weak?" Reborn tilted his fedora, answering his question.

"Who are they?" Reborn shrugged, refusing to answer the question.

Iemitsu widened his eyes, not believing Reborn. For Reborn not to have the answers for this mysterious group of people, is considered a feat. No one, and meaning no one, could escape his information train (Or blackmail).

"You're in charge of their defense classes. Go figure it yourself." With that Reborn disappeared, most probably moving to the lounge for his espresso. Iemitsu stared at his file for the new students. One of the student's names was in a mixture of French and Italian, and Iemitsu found himself surprised at the meaning.

"Black Sky Saint, huh… I don't like the name already."

* * *

><p>Vongola Nono, or more known as Timoteo di Vongola, had been one of the most compassionate Bosses within the later generations after Vongola Ottavo, Daniela di Vongola. But true compassionate was not the first female Boss of Vongola or Timoteo, but rather the person who created the true Vongola, Vongola Primo. Vongola had different kinds of names: Giotto di Vongola was one of the adopted names he had; Giotto Taru was his original name where he had his hard times on the street as a rich orphan and Sawada Ieyasu, where his Japanese mother had truly named him before she died.<p>

Timoteo was signing his 'enemy' when one of the members brought to him the news of the newest students along with Reborn entering the area.

"Reborn, who are these new students? Are they…."

Reborn tilted the fedora down and answered. "I don't have much data on them, whether they are a threat to us or not, we need to keep a close look out."

Timoteo sighed. Trust the man who had the entire base of information in his head.

"They didn't fill in their guardians or their parents for the fact." Timoteo raised his head from the paperwork.

"They are orphans?"

"Rich orphans." Reborn corrected. Timoteo took up the file that was specifically about the new students. Whether they were enemies or allies would be a question, and they couldn't risk losing their last heir. Speaking of which….

"Reborn, have you found him?"

"No. He had disappeared from the face of the earth, Nono." Reborn internally growled. A hitman would never show his expressions. Showing feelings would be a form of weakness to anyone in the Mafia.

Timoteo sighed once more. Trust the family with the last heirs to chase away one of them; the stronger one of course.

One particular name had been intriguing to him. Nero Ciel Santino certainly is an unusual name, and normally parents wouldn't name their children like that. Their similarities were almost uncanny to the first Vongola generation. And any records of him any relatives were all erased, leaving no evidence of his private or daily life.

"I would like to visit this young man, Reborn." Reborn took a glance of Timoteo. The well worn out body had fully been on its best condition, and his body was relaxed upon wanting to visit the young Saint.

"Hn." Reborn was debating whether to join the old Mafia Boss when he remembered something.

"It could be possible that he could be the lost heir." Reborn took a photo out of his suit, passing it to Timoteo. Timoteo stared at it shockingly.

"This…"

"The only person you can think of the uncanny similarities would be Vongola Primo."

"But how…" Reborn mentally shrugged.

"I got to get back to the school. Until then, we'll later discuss about the visitation." With that, Reborn simply disappeared, leaving the old Vongola Don to his devices.

Timoteo stared at the photo once more, think to himself. How is this possible?

* * *

><p>All 9 of them entered into the black limousine. Despite having enough space in the luxurious car, Rosa sat on Santino's lap while Chrome shyly sat on Mukuro's lap, each of the females feeling satisfied. Santino turned to Tempesta.<p>

"Tempesta, any latest news on the Mafia?" Tempesta's eyes shine as everyone turns to the leader.

"Hai, Ciel-sama! The Estraneo Famiglia has been destroyed according to your wishes. Famiglias like the Dragone and the Casa who has been supporting them in their experiments have also been eradicated." Mukuro smirked at the named Famiglias. He definitely had fun with his dearest Chrome, destroying the Estraneo who had once kidnapped the both of them. Breaking in and taking them out was easy for then young Santino and Rosa.

Nuvola sat beside the driver since he has his own set of dislike towards crowds. A carnivore never crowds…. Well, maybe for some animals and this group had proven to him that they were a bunch of (crowding) carnivores with their own set of specialties.

Santino gave a gentle smile, making everyone feeling good about their deeds, even if they were at the darkest of the Underworld.

"Ne, Tino." Rosa nudged him.

"Do you think you still miss _**them**_?" The atmosphere in the car was slightly tense, with Yamamoto frowning and Gokudera scowled. Each of them were abandoned in different ways, and it was Santino and Rosa themselves who picked them up from where they had fallen.

_Mukuro and Chrome for experimentation….._

_Nuvola for being a monster…_

_Fulminare for being the unwanted….._

_Sole for being powerless…._

_Pioggia for being worthless…_

_Tempesta for being the illegitimate child…._

_Santino….. for being the weaker one…._

"No, Rosa. I have my perfect family just right here." Santino hugged Rosa tightly and whispered. "Thank you for giving me…. For giving us a chance a reason to live again."

Rosa snuggled onto Santino's chest.

"Chrome-sama, young masters and my lady, we have reached." The butler bowed at the group as he opened the door for them to come out of the vehicle.

"Thank you, Lantica." Rosa smiled at the butler who smirked. Santino stared at the building and sighed in relief. The place was the same as the previous when he first entered the area. Being majestic as it is, the mansion was larger than Vongola and hidden in an island where it had not been found in the maps. He couldn't remember how they actually got there, but it was great to be back home.

"Ne Rosa, when was the last time we lived here as our memories?" Rosa's eyes softened.

"I don't remember anymore, Tino. I don't know." Rosa smiled as a stray tear formed on her eye. Santino wiped away the stray and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for the sad memories, Rosa. Now, let's go everyone." He turned to the rest who agreed with the brunette in their own ways.

"Mukuro Onii-sama….." Chrome shyly approached Mukuro as they entered the mansion.

"Hm?" Mukuro patted her head, satisfying his little sister.

"Can we go to our room first?" Mukuro smirked at the double meaning. Turning to Santino, he commented.

"Kufufufu…. You heard her, Nero Ciel Santino."

Santino continued to walk away with Rosa on his shoulder. "It's at the 3rd floor, last on the right. You have the biggest bedroom of that level so no complains." With that, the two disappeared, leaving the rest of the members to their own devices.

Mukuro and Chrome disappeared, most likely to be going to their room straight.

Lantica bowed slightly at them.

"Young Master Tempesta will be on the 3rd floor, last on the left. Young Master Pioggia will be next to Young Master Tempesta's room. Young Master Nuvola would be on the first floor near the Japanese fountain while Young Master Sole will be at the back of the mansion, where the boxing training room is. As for Young Master Fulminare, you will be at the center room of the 3rd floor. The rest of the rooms are guest rooms." Nuvola disappeared to find his room in traditional style while Pioggia was interested in his room. Sole was elated that his room is actually combined with his favorite training room.

Fulminare stared at the room that was set for him before looking for all his brothers and sisters who were entertaining their own rooms. Pioggia had a Dojo just below his room; Tempesta admired the perfect work of supernatural books, which includes the full encyclopedia of aliens. Until then, maybe he will entertain himself of how that collection came by.

Nuvola sat in his room drinking Japanese tea that was specially prepared for him, and it had to be from the town of Namimori, seeing that he was born there. Sole happily started on training like the jet lag hadn't gotten to him and disappeared, maybe off to calling his younger sister. As for the Mukuro and Chrome, let's just say he didn't want to mention it (for the sake of them younger viewers).

As for Rosa and Santino, they had both disappeared, and none of the group knows where in the world they are.

Just this morning, they had disappeared with the same way just before they put their luggage and get to school. Apparently, the jet had a hidden sound-proof shooting arena that no one knew until Rosa announced it. And there goes to say that they were a 'family', not Famiglia.

"Tino-nii, where are you?" Fulminare shouted across the hallway, but yet there was no response from the brunet. Trying his luck once again, he went off to another location.

Meanwhile, Santino stared blankly at the screen where a certain hidden camera captured the picture of Fulminare roaming around.

"Is there anything in your mind?" Rosa passed the Cappuccino to Santino before taking a sip on her cup.

"Not of anything you don't know of." Rosa sighed.

"Cara Mia, why are you still thinking about them when they have no care for you?" Rosa wrapped her arms around Santino's upper body.

"Rosa, it's not that I'm thinking about them, but what if…" Santino paused for a moment. "They want me back?" Rosa frowned at the statement.

"Nero Ciel Santino, have they tried to find you?" Santino find an answer, only to find a significant answer.

_No._

"Have they ever treated you like they needed you?"

_No._

"So why are you still thinking about them?"

This time Santino replied with an open reflex. "They would destroy our perfect peace with everyone as their Guardians."

"Tino…"

Santino turned to Rosa who just released her. Rosa went up to his ear. "Ti amo. Veramente, parlo sul serio."

She walked away from him just before giving him a smile. "Buona fortuna, il Cielo."

Santino slouched down as he remembered the number of times where he was practically ignored.

_"Papa! Mama! Look what I've got!" He happily ran up to them, only to be harshly shushed by them._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that children like you are not allowed to talk when the adults are talking?!" His mother shouted at him as he took a step back from her._

_"Mama, don't scold him. It wasn't his fault." Both parents turned to the younger twin._

_"Oh my dear boy is so sweet. You should learn something from him, you ungrateful child!" She turned a disgusted look at him who flinched._

_I will never learn from him._

_He walked away from the area with his head laid low._

_"Why can't he be more like our sweet boy over here?" His mother sighed loudly as he heard every word._

_"I don't know…. I hope that he could be useful someday." A tear fell off from his face as he continued to eavesdrop._

_"By the why, my boss is coming for a home visit. Apparently, he will be staying here for a while." His father announced._

_"Really? When?" His father looked very sheepish at the moment._

_"Actually, it's tomorrow. My boss had a last minute break from his work, and he always wanted to have a look at Japan."_

_"That's great…" His parents continued to talk more as he moved away from the house again._

_Upon walking for the past few minutes walking away from home, he called out. "Lantica, bring me there for the day. I would wish stay there for a moment." The butler kept silent, only carrying his soon young master to the mansion._

_With that very day, no one was searching for him, only putting their eyes on the younger twin. But it was alright. He had her, his day and his night._

_He came back home all refreshed, but no one even realized that he was missing all along._

_Lies, cruel, harsh….._

_An old man in his prime golden age stood along with his family in all of his glory, and he was attracted to this man. The old man turned around only to find hi, but nonetheless smile warmly._

_Like his sun…_

_"Hello there." His wrinkles were fascinating for him to see._

_He nodded at him before speaking out in a riddle._

_"The clam, the sea, the rainbow._

_The clam is the one, who protects against all,_

_The sea calms the clam and the rainbow,_

_The rainbow would oversee the sea and the clam in its glory._

_But no one, and no one,_

_Would notice what's beyond there,_

_Not the sky, not the galaxy,_

_Soon they would surface, but not now._

_Soon light and darkness would clash once more,_

_Leading to its never ending fight." He remembered this as long as it had been, but what it meant was a different story._

_The old man widened his eyes in bewilderment, before smiling once more. "That's a wonderful poem, young boy."_

_He smiled at the old man._

_I like him…._

_"Boss!" The old man turned away from him as his father walked towards him._

_"Yes?" His father talked to him in another language, making it all too difficult for anyone to recognize it. By the time they were done, the old man decided to turn back to him, but he had disappeared with a trace._

_In reality, he was still there, only that he was using the illusions that his precious sun had taught him. She had even mention that they had to be concealed, tightly to be in fact. The old man had no suspicion, joining to the table where the family sat at._

_He laughed bitterly as he ate at a corner and observed the happy family enjoying their moments. He really had to thank the butler for making such delicious food, which reminded him that it, was actually even better than his mother's._

_Late at night, the old man sat at the rocking chair that the family rarely used these days, looking out at the sky at the balcony. Once again, he appeared in front of the old man. The old man smiled at him._

_"Are you a ghost?" He shook his head in denial._

_"You have a pretty flame, mister." The old man gently laughed with a soft touch of the wind._

_"How long have you…."_

_"I had seen it two years back. If you plan to take a walk, turn to the eleventh street and into the alley. That crater was my doing." He smiled brightly at the old man._

_"Tell me, what is your name?"_

_His smile went even wider. "il mio nome é…." The old man widened his eyes…_

"Ciel-sama?" Gokudera called him, popping that past bubble of his. He had walked back into his room without anyone noticing him missing, and thoughts just flooded his mind like water filling in the water tank.

"Yes, Tempesta?"

"Is something in your mind?" Tempesta frowned.

Santino gently smiled and shook his head. "Nothing special, really. I just got a feeling something's going to happen soon, you know?"

"Is it an enemy, Ciel-sama?" His eyes sharpened with the thought that there is an enemy near them.

"No Tempesta, it's not the enemy. They wouldn't be this stupid to attack us." Tempesta thought about it for a moment.

"True…"

"And my intuition isn't ringing any danger, so we're safe." Tempesta smiled as Santino was reminded of something.

"By the way….. Why are you here?" Tempesta's face beamed.

"Ah! Rosa told me that you probably need this." He took out something familiar on the movable tray that he had behind him.

Santino's eyes widened as his eyes sparkled at the slight revelation of it. "Triple berry black forest cake!?"

Without further delay, Santino snatched up the heavenly cake in front of him and took a bite. No one could defeat his love of cakes.

"This cooking is still as great as ever!" Santino grinned at Tempesta, happy that he had it special from her.

"She did say she would be in charge of dinner of tonight…" Santino's grin widened, and Tempesta could compare it to Pioggia's. No one could resist her cooking after all.

"Tell her I want Salisbury steak!" Tempesta smiled as his eyes softened. It's great to see his boss like this; carefree and enjoying life.

"Hai, Ciel-sama!" Tempesta ran out of the room, informing the main chef (Rosa) of the day.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan?" A young petite woman walked towards the room, poking her head in to find her brother training.<p>

"Kyoko!" Years after finding out the truth of her brother and his friends, Sasagawa Kyoko was still a pure angel in everyone's eyes.

Kyoko hugged her older brother for reassurance. "Why are you doing here?"

Kyoko smiled. "I want to stay with you, Onii-chan." Sole ruffled her hair. "Did you ask my younger brother?"

Kyoko slightly flinched and hoped that her older brother had not noticed anything. Sole frowned. "You didn't?"

"But Rosa-chan agreed. That makes the same for Tsu- I mean Santino, right?" Sole punched the punching bag once.

"Kyoko, it's for your sake that we don't want you to be hurt…" Sole was close to putting his sister into tears.

"It's always the same for you, little I-pin, Haru and… Hana." Sole grimaced as he tried to say the name of his loved one. He hadn't had anything good since he and the rest of the members told the truth.

"Onii-chan…."

"Stop fretting, Sole." Rosa entered the room, giving a small smile at Kyoko. Her eyes sharpened at the punching bag, calculating everything before giving a punch.

On her ear was a device, an earpiece to be exact. The sharpness of her eyes hadn't vanished from her sight.

"Lantica, 49 degrees and 84 degrees to the left, 68 degrees on the right. Get them."

"Yes, my lady." Rosa sigh a relief, turning back to the siblings.

"Sasagawa Sole Ryohei, I don't know what you are thinking of, but I think Kurokawa-san understands well."

"Rosa, what…" Rosa smiled at Ryohei.

"She is one of us," Rosa turned to Kyoko and link around with hers. "Now… Let's go into the kitchen. You'll help me, Kyoko."

Without any goodbyes, Rosa dragged Kyoko along with her, Kyoko being apologetic to her brother.

Sole, or rather Ryohei looked at the little pouch at the side of the wall. "Distruggere la sfortuna che attacca la Famiglia con li proprio corpo, diventano il sole che splende luminoso su un'area."

* * *

><p>School, on the next day, was the definition of new levels of interesting. Crowded by the other students was one, but having training with one of the teachers is not what everyone had expected. Being dragged into a test for the group, Santino had realized that their skills had not been shown and proven by the rest of the school that they were worthy of the class they were in. The Mafia isn't the most pleasant place anyone could be, but it was for their own survival that they had come this far.<p>

Luce as well as the rest of the teachers stood in front of the group. Her smile reminded of Santino of the better days of their childhood, where they had started gathering together.

Putting her hands together, she clapped for the attention of the group.

"We haven't introduced most of us to you, but I hope you will still get use to this school. I have called the entire school that they have to do self studying on their devices today and submit their assignments, but this will not be applied to you nine."

"As you know, I'm Luce, the Sky boss of Giglio Nero as well as the principal of this school. We will be putting you into different tests." She snapped her fingers where six teachers stepped out of the crowd. Apparently, everyone realized she had taken a liking to Japan's language and taken it to another level by bring it back to Italy.

"We have Viper, but call her Ms Mammon. She's your illusionist combat teacher." She pointed to a cloaked female where only two triangles could be seen on each side. The female illusionist sighed. If it wasn't for the high pay that Luce had offered, she wouldn't have taken this job.

"Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, she would be your examiner." Chrome clutched her trident tightly.

"Kufufufu…. Interesting." Mukuro cackled as his eyes narrowed, inspecting the teacher closely.

"This is Skull, the tactics teacher. Hibari Nuvola-kun, he's your examiner." Nuvola examined the clearly fidgeting teacher with a bloodlust, gaining a squeak from the teacher himself. With the helmet that he was wearing, somehow he was glad for a reason not to take off for now.

"Hn." _What a worthless herbivore._

Almost reading his mind, Rosa put her hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy on the poor teacher. We wouldn't want another sent six feet under right?" Rosa smiled, but that definitely ruffled with the scaredy cat of a teacher.

"Hn." _Fine..._

"This is Fon, your physical combat instructor. Tempesta-kun, he's yours." Tempesta merely shook off the young storm teacher. He had seen many more who are stronger than the physical combat teacher, and only they knew the truth.

"Whatever."

Moving on to another teacher, Luce took a breather before she continued. "Pioggia-kun, in your case, we have it a little special. They come in a pair when it comes to teaching. Colonello and Lal Mirch are your weaponry instructors."

Pioggia laughed it off. "Ma ma, it'll be fine!" He grinned, but to the rest of the faculty, who knew what happen, could only pray for the raven's safety.

"For Fulminare-kun, he…"

"Give me something, I'm doing it along with them so if they are doing this." Santino was ready to protest when Fulminare made eye contact with his older brother. Santino clenched his fists, mentally scowling for the youngest had to put himself into danger.

"Very well. Verde is the research and technology teacher here, so he's your examiner. If anything happens, this would have to stop for your safety."

Luce moved to the last person. "This is Reborn, your homeroom teacher and overseer of the class. Sole, do be careful when you are with him." She smiled brightly as she meant it to be a joke. But it was never the case when it comes to the Sun user after all.

"Extreme!" Sole punched the air proudly.

"Rosa and Santino, you will be with me since none of the class teachers are available to you two." Her smile was bright, but her words were as sharp as a snake's poison befitting of a boss. The two just nodded their heads.

Everyone had split up and the couple found themselves in the tea room, more specifically a poison tea room. Poison is one of the norms in the Mafia, so one can never let their guard down towards anything.

In the case of Rosa and Santino, they merely walked into it, unaffected by the room. Luce poured herself a cup of non-poisoned tea while she did it differently with the students' cups. They could always bring their students into the infirmary, but today this would mean that they had failed their examination.

"You can see…What's going to happen right?" Santino's bangs covered his eyes, but Luce had known better.

"That vision?" The couple sat down, with Rosa sipping on the tea like there's nothing wrong and Santino refusing to look at the principal. Luce was surprised that Rosa had fallen. Those were very strong sedatives that even an iron stomach couldn't handle!

"Our true identities…" Santino murmured. Luce's eyes widened.

"They were true?" Luce frowned.

"Yes. You were suddenly all rejected by those, right?" Rosa drank up the entire tea and smiled.

"Those…" The pacifiers…..

"We have the truth you want, the good news for everyone though…" Santino gave a lifeless smile. Rosa pressed his shoulder for comfort as she helped him to continue on.

"We became the accursed ones, you see…." Rosa continued to explain; along with each heartbreaking moment that Luce wouldn't want to hear from children. Why?

It is the Mafia, and the Mafia never lets anyone off.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu…. Such beautiful illusions. But they are never enough." Mukuro hit the base of his trident on the floor, overpowering the simple illusion of poisonous snakes and attacking vines with his own illusions, snowy owls that ripped of anything that was alive.<p>

Like it had not cared for any life at all.

"Mukuro nii-sama." Chrome quivered at the overwhelming illusions. She wasn't afraid of them, but rather awe of the 'beautiful' illusion of a massacre that was formed. They were 'siblings' and love each other very much.

"Why did you join the Mafia, Nebbia Mukuro, and Nebbia Chrome?" Mammon looked around the illusions. She had never seen such illusions before, even being a professional illusionist; it isn't easy finding such illusions.

Mammon remembered something when she first came in to this school and internally gave a small smile.

"I have found mine, Luce."

_Mammon stared at the paper right in front of her blankly. Why would one of the powerhouses and sky boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia personally and specially visit an illusionist from Varia?_

_Unless they want to be enemies of the top Famiglia's assassin squad._

_"Varia's mist guardian, Viper-chan right?" Being called by her original name was a devastating thing, but she found herself unable to hate the young boss in front of her._

_Stupid feelings._

_"What do you want? I'm busy myself." Luce gave an understanding look towards the just turned adult. Mammon is indeed one of the youngest of the ones she had chosen._

_"You see Viper; remember the favor that you still have with me?" Mammon clicked her tongue, of all things it had to be the non-profitable ones._

_"Then?"_

_"I want you to be a teacher at the newest class I'm going to hold." Mammon remembered the school that was specially created for the Mafia children when Giglio Nero was formed. It had been an old school, but nonetheless the best school in all of Mafia._

_"You have enough people at your disposal."_

_"We used to be the Arcobaleno until the pacifiers were taken away from us without our lives. This means we are still the top of the food chain." Mammon was reluctant going along with this until Luce gave something appealing._

_"Turn to the next page, Viper-chan." Mammon sighed as she turned to another page._

_"Uuuu…" She had never seen that many zeros in her life. Was that a prize for being a teacher for the students?_

_"And you could find a disciple or two of your own."_

_"What is this school?"_

_"Well apparently you are the only one I find suitable for the job." A faculty population of 174 teachers couldn't fit the criteria for the class?_

_"What do I have to do for this class?" With such good offers, only a fool would refuse._

_Luce smiled brightly. "This class would only be taught by the best."_

_Mammon raised her eye, even though it was covered by her cloak. "All eight of us?"_

_Luce nodded enthusiastically._

_"Interesting."_

_"We have the special program for the teachers. If in any case…." Mammon smirked at the last sentence._

At the case whether a student from the normal class or the special class attracts any of them, immediately they can choose whether they should have a different régime, named top of the school by the best teachers of course.

And the best?

It did not have to come from the same attribute.

"Kufufufu…" Hearing it from the illusionist, Mukuro was unnerved by her statement. Found what?

"I deem you as my personal students and one of the top in school." Chrome couldn't help but to tilt her head in confusion.

"Wha-what is this about, Ms Mammon?" Chrome stuttered. Mammon took a look at the female mist user. From what she had heard from Reborn, this child is suffering from some weird disorder.

"I'm impressed with your skills," Chrome and Mukuro stood next to each other as they continued to listen. "But ever seen this?"

Mammon clicked her fingers, showing an entire different image that no one had ever seen.

"Forbidden Arts. Ever heard of them?" Mukuro smirked at the question, but in reality he hadn't been able to master this as much as he thought. Chrome was faster, but Gina had almost completed it if it wasn't for her side effect.

Chrome nodded her head. Regardless of Gemini Syndrome, she was able to obtain half of what she needed from her other self.

"Oya, you mastered it?" Maybe, just maybe…

"I would have been dead if I can't even show this simple thing." It was true that these skills were deadly, but both of them had gone six hells to know that it had taken great pains to them mastered.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Chrome spoke softly.

"Be my students. I'll get you out of the class for intensive training." Mukuro smirked as Chrome tried to think about it.

"It's fine with me. Chrome?" Mukuro gave a gentle smile.

"If Mukuro-nii-sama says so, then I should do the same."

The illusionists shook hands with each other, sealing up their deal.

* * *

><p>Nuvola had never felt so bored in his entire life. Even Lambo who was the weakest in the group was better than this.<p>

The Tactics Teacher was so weak to the point Nuvola could avoid while sleeping even!

"Herbivorous herbivore." It annoyed Skull that he was looked down on.

"Don't mock me! I'm the greatest…"

Nuvola turned away, ignoring his 'grand' speech as he looked around the forest behind him. If he wasn't trained, he wouldn't have realized what kinds of traps had already been laid out within the distance.

Stupid Tempesta and his tendencies…

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Skull shouted at the raven, only to have Nuvola running into the forest like the teacher hadn't.

Each and every trap had failed; from the simplest tricks to the life-or-death ones.

Skull was impressed by the raven.

He may not be the strongest, but his skills to tactic missions, never once anyone had failed. After all, a Master Tactician always knows the best tricks.

Escaping had been one of the easiest, getting away from the enemy was another, then there is also planning. He had endless of ideas of how to fool someone to killing a person seven ways with a piece of spaghetti or a small little pasta.

Nuvola on the other hand, was more interested in the traps that were set in.

Especially the empty field in front of him.

Don't get him wrong on this. A wide empty field could mean safety….

Or death traps. It had always lain in the unknown.

How interesting indeed…

For a certain Hibari Nuvola that is.

Stepping into the field, it had ranged from dodging bullets and knifes to breaking free from a cage along with a starving Hyena which hadn't eaten for days to biting wild animals to death to avoiding pits of whatever is in there. And the field?

It was fully enclosed with one of the most toughest metals in the whole world.

How in the world did the Tactician managed all of them anyway?

As he stayed there longer than he expected, his bloodthirsty grin appeared.

_You are a monster, Hibari Kyoya!_

Swiping off one after another, his attacks had become more and more fatal, killing anything that was in his way.

_Blood was on his hands and he lick it, along with the grin that cried for blood…_

Whether it is the animal Kingdom or the Human race, they could all realize this one thing: it was a massacre, and a brutal one to boot.

Skull stared at the young teenager who cold-heartedly took the animals' hearts and ate it.

_He took those hearts of those he had attacked. Those of them, they were in parts and pieces, laid around like an animal had attacked them._

"Nu…..vola?" Skull uttered his name, shocked as he had been.

Despite the ridiculous distance (5 Kilometers away people, that's how big the field is), Nuvola turned his head to the Tactician and did what his instinct would: Attack.

If it wasn't for the fencing along with the lock that he decided to put on, he would have been dead. Really dead.

Even the devil wasn't that scary.

"Skull-kun?" Luce along with Santino and Rosa walked over since Santino had a bad feeling here.

"Mr Skull, did…. anything happen?" Santino prayed hard on this one.

Skull found himself mute, only to point at Nuvola who was currently more interested on what's inside the entire field.

"Oh dear….." Rosa rubbed her temple as Santino's face was drained.

"Rosa….."

"I know…" Rosa grabbed her half fingerless gloves from her coat, knowing what to do.

"Mr Skull, you have the key right?" Skull mutely nodded and passed the key, not wanting to associate with one of the worst in history. Luce grimaced as one of the animals got brutally cut into pieces and the heart eaten by Nuvola.

Upon opening up the gate, Nuvola turned his head and grinned evilly.

Another prey to play with.

Rosa entrusted Santino with the lock and the key, but held the door open when situation calls for it.

"Nuvola, it's me Rosa." Apparently, Nuvola hadn't heard any of her words as he relentlessly attacked the female.

Rosa sighed. She really hated it when he couldn't listen. And it had been a while since he lost himself since that day.

Expertly swiping up two of her guns (one in gold and another in sliver), she swiped off the floor with bullets. She wasn't the type who would love to fight, but she wasn't the one to be defenseless.

"Are you sure letting her in would be good?" Santino smiled wryly at Skull and Luce.

"Rosa, you see….. isn't normal in a sense. She had always been the strongest in the group and had been helping with our trainings without doing anything herself. See those sets of chains on her hands?" Both mentors looked at her hands, which held six sets of them.

"By telling herself not to harm anyone, each chain she sets in is stronger than the next." Skull gulped his saliva and Luce frowned.

Such a child should have a burden on herself, especially when they had the current situations in their hands.

Rosa sighed as she quickly threw her first two chains away, which had been the weakest of them all. The chains flew to the fencing, creating an ultimate dent on it.

"And the materials she used are all kept secret, so it's actually the most hardest metal unknown to mankind." Skull paled.

How strong were these kids?

"But Santino-kun how is it possible that…" Luce could find herself asking with the right words.

Santino smiled. "Only two people are able to stop the all famous Hibari Nuvola…." Both of the mentors stared at Santino.

"The first is Rosa…" The atmosphere grew slightly tense, but it enabled the brunet to continue.

"The other is his now girlfriend."

Rosa growled and hissed at Nuvola as she created a soundproof shield around the both of them. Taking up a high speed kick from above, Rosa spoke.

"Hibari Nuvola Kyoya!" She had to hurry before the other chains sets in…

And break.

Restraining the raven now was so much easier, with now the raven regaining back after being forcefully captured.

"Nuvola Kyoya, can you hear me?" Rosa shook him up, reducing the tension even though Kyoya could attack with his teeth.

"What would she think if you are in this state right now?" Conscious came slowly creeping up back onto him, and Rosa deem safe enough to release him.

Nuvola, or rather Kyoya, stared at his surroundings, filled with blood, fear (animals) and dead carcass.

All by him…..

All by his doing….

Kyoya sloped down as he realized what he had done….

And he enjoyed them all…

Again…

Rosa slowly crept to his back before landing his neck with a hand slicing technique. Nuvola hadn't like it one bit, but she would have to make sure he has to stay at home and to be nursed back to health by the females, even if it means putting him there.

She gave an okay sign to the rest, who had relaxed from their tension. That moment, she ran back to her chain and set them back in, sighed a relief as Santino retrieved Nuvola.

Santino bowed gentlemanly to Luce. "Ms Luce, for Nuvola's sake I would like to make him take a few days leave from school."

Luce nodded to Santino as Rosa made a call.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Prepare a car for Nuvola. He won't be joining us for the rest of the day and few days after." Lantica muffled his laugh, smirking at his lady's words.

"Yes my lady."

The couple walked away as the two mentors stayed to look at the scene.

Never had they seen such gruesome killings on anyone, and it would be buried into their minds for a long, long time….

* * *

><p><strong>I'm releasing this one altogether. It makes it better for reading, no?<strong>

**Word Count: 10,944**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Each and one of a person have a story of their own lives.**_

_**Some could be happy…**_

_**Some could be devastating….**_

_**Some could be downright unfortunate…**_

_**And there are many examples of a person's story life….**_

_**But these…**_

_**These young children….**_

_**Bore of something beautiful of the world…**_

_**All almost perished into the depths of darkness…**_

_**Find one another were no easy task…..**_

_**Yet they were able to….**_

_**Many at times problems would occur…..**_

_**But they….**_

_**Young children had done them all….**_

_Hibari Kyoya was born within the high rankings of the family…._

_He never had to worry about anything along side with how to improve his skills further….._

_The Hibari family had been famous for killing and for working with the police….._

_They are on neither side of the world…._

_But that's fine…._

_Needless to say, Kyoya was one of the best in the generations had ever seen…._

_Yet no one paid attention to him…_

"_Ah, my cute little Tetsuya, such great intelligence you have!" He who was just bore into this world had been ignored by everyone…._

_Kusakabe Tetsuya, his cousin and first heir to the Hibari family…_

_He had no hatred to his cousin who had been constantly caring for him like an older brother, but his family members beg to differ….._

_His father would stare at him like he was no important….._

_His mother was constantly out of the Hibari compound like a free bird….._

_Just as to say, within the first year after then he saw his mother….._

_Laid peacefully on her deathbed, her coffin…._

_Being a one year old doesn't mean naivety…._

_And Kyoya did what he did…._

_For the first time, he had cried in front of his dead mother since her cover wasn't on top of her…_

_He desperately wanted to know what love is and climbed over the 'high' fence…_

_Reaching out of his cold, cold mother…_

_Shaking her with his little strength, begging her to come back to him…_

_But that was that…_

_He could have the dead back again…_

_Within the next 2 years, he had tried his luck on what is love…_

_Only to find cold stares back at him…_

_A family gathering would appear and Kyoya would have to prove himself to be able to defend himself despite age 3…_

_As if defeating someone at few months of age wasn't enough…_

_Tetsuya wasn't like Kyoya who had the means of already having to do something astonishing at a powerful record…_

_But he was still the favored…_

_On the next year, only then his father took notice of his birthday that year…_

_And gave him a pair of tonfas…._

_To anyone, it may have meant nothing…._

_But Kyoya kept well of the treasure…_

_His second treasure…_

_Why second, you would ask….._

_His first was whatever his mother could give right from the start to his first year…._

_Still he had uses of them…_

_Very fascinating uses of them…_

_That year was the year where Hibari Kyoya was named the prodigy…._

_On another year, the Hibari family had their first crisis….._

_With the fact someone wanted to take the heir's head…_

_Kyoya and Tetsuya were still as close as ever until that one day…._

_It was the day where it had been normal; if it wasn't for the fact the enemies were attacking the old Japanese Mansion. They escaped to find a good spot to find. The Hibari compound is usually full of hiding places for people to hide, but anyone related to the Hibari had to fight, except for the two kids of course._

"_Tetsu-nii…" Kyoya mumbled his name as Tetsuya pulled the young raven across the compound._

"_We have to keep quiet, Kyoya. They might hear us." True enough, enemies came surrounding the two children…._

_Despite being the younger one, Kyoya was braver than the 8 year old Tetsuya._

_And Kyoya did what he did…._

_He took out his treasured tonfas and started to fight against them. Tetsuya ran away to save his life, knowing that Kyoya was a genius in fighting._

_Kyoya had been slashed and cut, oozing out blood like water flowing out of a dam…_

_But Kyoya had never felt something so unbelievable, and it had never felt so enjoyable._

"_Hold it, brat. You wouldn't want him to die, would you?" One of the men smirked as he pulled up a struggling Tetsuya._

"_Kyoya run!" Tetsuya shouted, but something clicked within the raven as the young little heir was hit unconsciousness. Kyoya smirked._

_His eyes gleamed in excitement. "I'll bite you to death." The men laughed until he did something that would shock the entire Hibari generations from years now._

_He killed one of them in sheer glee. Apparently, the tonfas were different from the normal ones as it grew spikes, killing the man immediately._

_What really scared and scarred them was Kyoya dug out the man's heart and ate it. At that time the rest of the family members came in when they saw the mess._

_Hibari Kyoya ate hearts of the enemies, gaining the reputation of a monster._

_Tetsuya was told to avoid his own cousin, Kyoya who suffered for the next 2 years in isolation and loneliness…_

"_What a monster…"_

"_Demon child…"_

_You're not my son…._

_Such a terrible child…._

_Kyoya had learned that he could appreciate peace when he finally was pushed out of the Hibari compound for the sake of their heir. He was one of the candidates too, yet they treated him like he was never there._

"_Why does Kyoya have to leave?!" Tetsuya at age 9 was an unhappy child. Ever since that attack, he was made to avoid any contact with him._

"_You don't understand, Tetsuya-kun." They would always give the same reply no matter what, and that hadn't satisfied the child. He ran towards Kyoya with pleading eyes._

"_Kyoya, please don't leave."_

_If there is actually one thing that he had ever learnt, he had realized that he was a true carnivore among everyone. They were only waiting for a time where the entire family would crumble under Tetsuya's hands, whether unintentionally or intentionally._

"_You should stay, my young boy." His grandfather was the only person to be proud of his achievement of protecting the heir. His eyes softened on the young raven. He had only truly killed after Tetsuya was unconscious, showing that he had cared for the heir's purity and innocence._

"_Stay away from me, you weak worthless herbivores." Kyoya slapped away the one and only hand that was held dear to him, his precious cousin. He glared at the adults who flinched and scoffed._

"_Indeed worthless herbivores." Kyoya stroll his bag out towards the door as his relative angrily shouted._

"_Get far away from him, monster!" Kyoya grinned with a glint on his eyes._

"_Kyoya….." His grandfather called him._

_Kyoya respected the old man and gave his attention._

"_Yes, Grandfather?"_

"_You'll always be welcome here, my boy." Kyoya gave a small minuscule smile which was only caught by his grandfather, since the rest were eager to throw him out._

_School for Kyoya was the main topic of boring, so he did want he wanted to do…_

"_For breaking rules and crowding, I'll bite you to death." The infamous person had to be himself._

_He tracked down the playbook from the police department (How he got them is another story), making sure to close down every single crime that was in the area._

_But despite that, as a child, he was definitely bored._

_Except secretly staring at 2 young kids playing on their own…_

_The girl was as bright as a sun while the boy was like the bright sky….._

_Kyoya knew sometimes he would long for his cousin whom he was sure to avoid. He knew that his cousin hadn't known the nature of the family yet except for its history…_

_And maybe he should bite those elders for not doing a good job with the older raven's education._

_And maybe see his grandfather once more._

_The girl turned her head and smiled. "Kyoya-sempai!"_

_She waved her hand to him like nothing's going to happen._

"_Hiee!" The boy screeched like it was the end of the world, being afraid of being bitten by the older child._

"_For crowding, I'll bite you to death." He took out his tonfas, going into offence mode._

"_But Kyoya-sempai, two's a company and three's a crowd. You're crowding with us!" The boy paled at the sentence._

"_Sorry Hibari-san…"_

_What's to apologize for?_

_The girl giggled as the boy stumbled over whatever heaven and earth would do to him._

"_Come join us!" Kyoya sighed but his actions said otherwise._

_Day by day, a few more joined them but it was alright…._

_They were strong in their own way, especially when he had met Sasagawa Kyoko…._

_He had heard of bright creature to be the most poisonous, and he had never taken it to account….._

_Until Kyoko appeared with a big smile with the most poisonous tactics he had ever seen…_

_And no, it wasn't a nice sight._

_Kurokawa Hana joined since she was Kyoko's best friend along with Miura Haru._

_Yamamoto Takeshi felt better coming here than the bunch of worthless herbivores who decided to create cruelty…._

_Sasagawa Ryohei came in since he had nothing to gain and stayed along with his sister. (Protective Brother Mode)_

_Things took down the worse for each of them…_

_Takeshi's family was gone overnight along in a fire with only Takeshi alive…._

_The Sasagawa siblings had theirs gone in a fatal car accident while driving to pick them up…_

_He had known the rest, but it was crystal clear that each of them was broken, including the shy little herbivorous (Carnivorous) child._

_The girl gave them a choice: To start anew with her and him or staying here to solve their problems._

_Hana gladly joined since her abusive father (monkey, as she would say) was of no importance to her…_

_Haru tagged along since her parents hadn't cared about her existence anyway….._

_They all accepted, because they need a new family…_

_A new family with strong bonds….._

_On that day he left Namimori, Japan for Italy, his grandfather had secretly known the fact and visited him just before he left._

"_Kyoya, young boy…" Kyoya turned to his grandfather and slightly bowed._

"_Grandfather."_

"_Thank you for taking care of your cousin. No matter where you are, my young boy, the Hibari compound will always be your home. Now go along and have fun." His grandfather smiled brightly at him, not knowing that it would be the last he would see him ever again…_

* * *

><p>Nuvola woke up with a grunt as he tried to recall his memories of the test.<p>

"Kyo-kun, are you alright? Rosa-chan and Tsu-kun told me what had happened." Nuvola struggled getting up since he refused any help from anyone.

"Hn." _You have nothing to do with this._

"Mou, Kyo-kun. That's no way to tell your girlfriend and wife that. I'm in charge of your life, now say it." Kyoko pouted as she crossed her arms sternly.

Kyoya kept his mouth shut as Rosa entered the room.

"Nuvola…. Are you alright over there? I hope I didn't hit you too hard this time." Rosa smiled sheepishly as she pushed the cart inside.

She took it as a yes when Kyoya smirked. "You fought."

Realizing the underlining statement, her mouth was open, speechless with the raven.

"You planned this?" Kyoya shook his head. Of course he wouldn't want that to happen. It was too dangerous for anyone to be around him.

"Ne Kyo-kun…" Kyoko stared at him carefully as he raised an eye. His mate wouldn't make such contact unless…

"Are you going to visit your grandfather later on?" Kyoya thought about it carefully and nodded.

Strangely since their origin originally came from Italy, his body was all the way here, not that he or any of the Hibari family had mind.

"Can I…. go with you?" Kyoko asked. Rosa just left the room when an incredibly small infant of few months came to grace them by crawling.

"Hn." Kyoya agree when he saw the young infant and stared. Kyoko knowing something was on, turned her head and gasped.

"Kyoka!" She rushed towards the little girl as Kyoya continued to crawl towards them. Kyoya on the other hand grabbed Kyoko, making the infant crawl towards them.

"Pa." Kyoka made a sound as she was determined to get to their location.

"Ma." Kyoka looked up as Kyoya hugged Kyoko, being possessive as he is.

Kyoka stared at them before grumbling, not wanting them to get together. Kyoko broke free of Kyoya's grasp and picked her up.

"Mummy so sorry, Kyoka. Your daddy is sill as possessive as ever." Kyoko took a glance at Kyoya who was robbed of his mate.

Apparently, they were both not receptive of drugs in their systems like the rest of the group, causing an all-famous incident within the group that refused to believe that _The Hibari Nuvola Kyoya_ had manage to make Kyoko, one of the sweetest girls of the group, pregnant.

And [Oopsy Daisy] as their child came to be.

Well, it was not as bad as the three-some for Gokudera, Haru and Takeshi.

That was one big incident indeed.

But needless to say, everyone funnily one way or another had approved the ridiculous relationship.

"Kyoko, Kyoya, your son is in the hallway!" Rosa shouted as Kyoko threw Kyoka to Kyoya.

"Kyou!" Did they mention that they were twins?

Another main thing that this 'family' likes to do was to name after each other.

Go figure.

By the time Kyoko came back with another infant, Kyou was crying for his father, which something Kyoko felt much neglected for.

"Why do they always want you instead of me?" Kyoko pouted.

Kyoya gave a smile to the twins who snuggled further on his chest. He shrugged. With that question, it was indeed a mystery.

"Hn." _ I don't know._

"Don't give me that answer!"

Kyoya raised his eye.

Rosa who was at the kitchen sighed. That family may be the most problematic family seen within the group, but it had the weirdest kind when it comes to loving each other.

Maybe that's how Hibari Kyoya chooses his mate.

* * *

><p><em>He peered at every corner. He has always been the bastard child, the illegitimate child…<em>

_Nonetheless, he was the best in his own way._

_His older sister would be the apple of the eye for everyone…._

_One thing he would have known since young was that his 'father' would only care of his real family, and despite being so mesmerized with his mother, he had entrapped his mother and took no responsibility for her pregnancy._

_And that was one where he had hated his 'father'._

_What made it worse was when he was 3, where in such a fascinating manner; he would impress the NASA and the world with his intelligence. But he saw no sort._

_That one night, his 'father' killed her, his mother, his own mistress…_

_Red filled his eyes as he knew the cruelty._

_A storm never rest when a fellow precious storm is hurt._

_And he did what he did…_

"_Uragano Tempesta." His 'father' widened his eyes at the powerful amount of flames he had exhibited. A crazed look was on his 'father' but he heeded no mind to that man._

_His 'father' was surrounded by the attack and came out with deep cuts which till the present; no one had known where it came from….._

_He ran away when he was 9, along with his precious gift is mother had given to him…_

Tempesta narrowed his eyes as he stared at the physical combat instructor. Muscles were carefully hidden within the martial artist, but Tempesta had known better.

"What?" Tempesta asked in a monotone manner.

"What makes you a perfect storm?" Fon relaxed in his position, but still keeping his mind alert.

"Ciel-sama and Rosa-san had been the ones to protect me, and I'll be the raging storm to protect those who protect me."

"Ho?" Fon blocked the attacks as one came after another. Tempesta did a particular stance as he held onto nothing. He didn't like the fact that the instructor was getting out unscathed. High quality storm flames took form as Tempesta adjusted himself. Fon slightly widened as it took shape of a bow. Tempesta took hold of the string where an arrow was formed immediately. Taking aim on Fon, he released the arrow.

"Flame arrow….." He muttered something at the end and Fon swiftly dodged.

"You haven't hit me once, Tempesta." Tempesta smirked at the trick as Fon's senses heightened. The arrows multiplied and going around in random directions, which let Fon on defense mode.

"Flame arrow: Revised," Tempesta glanced at the arrows in amusement. "Rosa has taught me well in these prospects."

"_Tempesta-kun, I'm gonna teach ya' something that ya' can do it with ya' flames." He twitched at the sudden turn of slang on Rosa._

"_What?" Tempesta hadn't trust anyone even though they were the ones who took him in._

"_Rosa, do we have to?" Santino whined. She was supposed to spend time with him after all. Rosa turned an eye on him before back to Tempesta._

"_I need to see your flames for a moment." Tempesta didn't really like the fact that his 'father' actually wanted him for his flames and nothing more, but are they like him too?_

_With hesitation, Tempesta lit up his storm flames. Santino had never seen such beautiful pure storm flames that he took a long glance at it. Needless to say, Rosa smiled at the flames dancing around._

"_Your flames are very beautiful, Hayato." She forgot to speak of his chosen name by the rest of the group. Tempesta, or rather Gokudera Hayato frowned at those very words._

"_It's a very powerful and difficult trick to do, but I'm sure with your knowledge and experience, you would be able to do this simple one." Tempesta kept a straight face, making sure that his true nature hadn't been exposed._

"_His flames are really pretty, Rosa." Santino had been fascinated with the different pure flames he had seen in his friends._

"_I would rarely teach this one, but this one would suit you the best." Tempesta raised one of his eyes as the wall activated and a target appeared._

"_Tempesta-kun, first you release the flames only on your hand, any one of them actually." A black flame surrounded the little hand of hers as she stood perpendicular to the target._

"_Then using these flames, form a weapon on your selected hand," In this case, Rosa formed a dagger. "And shoot it at the position that you want."_

_The dagger directly hit the bull's-eye, in which Santino loved that part the most._

"_As neat as always, Rosa." Rosa giggled at that statement._

"_Well, you can control them to your advantage." Rosa smiled. "And now it's your turn to try it!"_

_Tempesta had never seen such a trick that could be easily formed, and especially by flames no less. He calculated his flames and controlled them to a certain degree before forming the unexpected._

_A bow and an arrow._

_He was inspired by his ancestor who fought with these two along side with Vongola Primo, and he was very sure he would succeed with the same weapons._

_Rosa's smile widened further._

_That would be a good weapon for a person to be inspired by the first Generation. Patting his head, she giggled and dragged the young pouting Santino ("No, Rosa! I wanna see it longer!" "No, Tino. You have something else to do."), but not before she passed a book to Tempesta._

"_Read it carefully, Gokudera Tempesta Hayato!"_

_Tempesta ruffled his hair, annoyed with everyone in the group's tactics._

They were flying like there was no control of them, but Tempesta had known that he could utilize his flames to the fullest.

"I'm willing to teach you more since you have so much of potential, Tempesta." Fon smiled calmly just as Tempesta sighed.

"I won't be willing to be apart from Ciel-sama."

"But you will still be one of his important people, won't you? He would still need to have one calm person within the group." Tempesta thought about it for a moment.

"Rosa would be able to do it." Fon calmly approach the storm user.

"What if she's not there then?" Tempesta was going to object when a voice interrupted.

"Tempesta, just do it." The brunet stood at the entrance of the door, leaning onto it as he brushed through his wet hair.

"Ciel-sama!" Tempesta frowned, reluctantly agreeing to it.

"Then it's decided?" Santino nodded.

* * *

><p>Unknowingly, Ryohei passed his test even though Reborn hadn't tested anything on him. Rosa wasn't surprised by the fact that Reborn had deemed him worthy of being a sun.<p>

On the other hand, Fulminare hadn't even tested by the instructor when he had passed the test doing nothing. Rosa picked him up as he grumbled through the journey. He wanted to prove himself worthy, not to be doing nothing and passing the exam!

With only Pioggia's results waiting to be out, most of the members (except Mukuro for no reason) went to the field where Pioggia was tested in, and in this case, a battlefield.

Tempesta gave a low whistle at the amount of space and destruction one could possibly destroy as part of a fun session. Why didn't he get assigned here instead?

Pioggia, as seen on the screen, was laughing away like it is a game. But in his point of view, it probably really that reason….

Rosa gave an awkward smile as Pioggia maimed, destroyed and did whatever his creative mind was thinking. It's a good thing that it wasn't their backyard open space being destroyed.

Gosh….. Staying at their previous location had really twisted their minds.

"Oi! Are you paying attention, kora?!" Pioggia didn't listen to Colonello and continued with his 'fun'.

Santino mentally face-palmed with Pioggia's senses of 'fun'.

Needless to say, Pioggia passed and not to mention, selected as one of the chosen ones for the rain instructors.

* * *

><p>Few months after the exams, Santino laughed as he thought of school in a different way.<p>

Apparently, it had been managed by the student council, being one of its top positions besides the principal and the vice-principal of course. Never had he expected that their rules were somewhat cruel since the top would be favored and the weak would be brushed aside.

From what he had learnt, the council had been supported by their own allies who had helped them fought for the position. They can't choose their president, but rather fight for that honorable position. LITERALLY.

Funnily enough, there are constant challenges made to the council and changes as fast as lightning.

As for right now, Santino and the rest of the group decided to challenge them for the next council position. Students were attacking them one after another since The Challenge also involves with the entire school of 2000 students and 217 teachers and personnel combined.

These students had the acknowledgement to fight anyone who challenges the council, but injuries wouldn't be held fully responsible by the higher-ups since some Famiglias would fight against their enemies.

As soon as the bell rang, the group moved together as a team when the other students separated them into different corners. Santino yawned as weapons of all directions were trying to hit him, shifting himself on defense. Rosa giggled as she playfully danced around the area, bidding goodbye to Santino at the moment.

It wasn't their fault that they wanted 'family' time with each other yesterday, especially on a Sunday night itself. Mondays are bitches to everyone anyway.

At least Santino felt happy that he was able to sleep on Rosa's thighs during the movie screening.

And the little Hibari family had their moments different from the rest of the group, but it was well worth if Santino could stop Mukuro and Nuvola from fighting.

Mukuro and Chrome, on the other hand, were at the west hall where some of the regular classes took part in. Creating gory illusions that could be compared to hell, it had obviously been one sided since it had successfully scared everyone out of their wits.

Fulminare, who had been in the same room along with the mist couple, covered his eyes and blushed as he shouted at them, "Oh….. That is so gross! Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii, get a room will you?!" The rest who were fighting Fulminare blushed as their little alarms on their heads gave warnings of the session.

At the eastern forest, Tempesta twitched his eye, annoyed as he bombed those students and weaker teachers to no end. He clicked his tongue and walked away from the overpowering amount of unmoving bodies, muttering something about them being weak while moving on to the next area.

A little further away from Tempesta, Pioggia and Sole were smiling as they were fighting against the infinite amount of people.

"Sole, let's have a challenge on who can defeat more people?"

"Extreme! Let's do this!" Sole punched the air as brightness started forming within him, radiating out.

"Extreme! Distruggere la sfortuna che attacca la Famiglia con il proprio corpo, diventano il sole che brilla su di una superficie." He punched through the air as bright pure Sun flames pierce through their enemies.

"Yosh. I won't lose to you! After all, vorrei quadratura dei conti e lavare via il sangue versato, il Requiem Pioggia." Pioggia's eyes sharpened as his calmness dispersed, changing from the happy-lucky to a swordsman.

"Shajiku No Ame." Pioggia charged forward, attacking with a thrust.

Despite with the huge amount of then falling like flies, Sole and Pioggia hadn't known who had won and continued to attack.

The Northern forest was counted as the most dangerous as Skull, being the tactician instructor of the school, had probably forgotten to log all the traps that he set in. Nuvola in many ways wouldn't care anything about them as he set to bit everyone to death along with some of them stronger students and teachers that he didn't seem satisfied about.

Somehow, he had to thank the two omnivores secretly. He wouldn't be having fun biting everyone who was in front of him, unknowingly setting the highest record within the group, and maybe the whole school too.

Rosa found it funny to have 9 of them challenging the entire school, but hey….. They were just having fun right?

It's amusing to see how everyone, except for the 7 top teachers and not to mention, the principal, had been hard-headed and set in to destroy one of them.

And the best (worst) news?

None of the 9 of them was even trying!

Santino managed to enter the room as one of them flew and broke the door in the process. Sometimes he really wondered how big was the hospital to handle most of the students admitted in.

On the second thought, he should be praying anyone under Nuvola's hands and sight for their health. Heaven knows when they could actually see the light again.

Stepping in the Student Council room, he had foreseen the unexpected. The Student President was ready to turn over the position.

"What on earth…."

"Please! Just kill me, maim me or whatever you want to do with me! Just take this job away from me!" He was groveling at his feet as Santino sweat-dropped.

How hard is this job anyways?

* * *

><p>When you are the School President of the school, there are huge advantages for the council to have. But at the same time, it had known to be a double edge sword.<p>

Santino had seen how his Padre in his glory doing paperwork with different expressions, and the last he checked, his Padre was ready to burn down all his flame resistant paperwork.

It wouldn't be a pleasant job but he had to show something for his Padre right?

He could still remember the day when they finished their ultimate mission of the day.

"_Hai, congratulations to all of us for winning." Rosa smiled as she clapped her hands in excitement._

"_Kufufufu… I wonder who would be the president." Mukuro hugged Chrome tightly as a form of possessiveness._

"_I think…." Santino was ready to voice out when the others intercepted._

"_Of course it's Ciel-sama!"_

"_Hahaha…. I agree. Sorry Ciel, but whoever your thinking of would have to be out of the picture." Santino twitched since they found out. He really didn't want this job._

_Reborn stepped into the room along with a cup of espresso on his hand. "Have you all decided who's doing what?"_

_Reborn had to report back to his boss, Luce for the new positions, but they hadn't even discussed the topic yet._

"_Extreme! Of course my little brother should be the one doing the position!" _

_Ryohei punched the air while Nuvola just stood there._

"_Hn."_

_Lambo nodded his head eagerly just as Rosa smiled with her eyes narrowed._

"_It's decided! Nero Ciel Santino would be our new President!" Rosa's eyes were filled with glee as she secretly laughed at the poor brunet's objection state._

"_But but but…." Santino spluttered as Rosa put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Sorry Tino, but we already had chosen our positions before you did." Rosa smiled as the rest nodded (exception of Nuvola of course)._

_Nuvola, being a man of little words, passed a piece of paper to Reborn._

_President: Nero Ciel Santino_

_Secretary: Marian Rosa_

_Vice-President: Tempesta_

_Administrative: Fulminare_

_Discipline: Hibari Nuvola_

_Event: Nebbia Mukuro and Nebbia Chrome_

_Sports: Pioggia_

_Fight and Defense: Sole_

_Reborn read the paper and tilted his fedora as a form of thanking before leaving. Santino slumped down, asking of his bad luck._

Rosa shook her head while smiling as she put a cup of cappuccino in front of Santino on his desk, which had been (sadly) named President.

Students may have heard of the advantages of being in the council, but one thing's for sure; No one was listening to the one simple ridiculous horrendous creepy disadvantage: Paperwork.

Oh….. The bane of every important person out there in the world…

Santino could somewhat understand how his Padre feels, even though he had paperwork that was definitely lesser than a mafia boss, and Santino had headaches looking at reports coming in like spawns of the devil.

"Tino, are you alright?" Rosa couldn't help as her eyes shone with laughter at Santino who groaned.

"Rosa, what do you think?" Santino stated the obvious, rolling his eyes as he wished his secretary hadn't rub salt onto the wound.

Rosa giggled, knowing where this is going and kissed Santino's cheek as a form of comfort. Santino sighed.

Fulminare who just came into the room, jumped onto Rosa, indulging onto her warmth. "Rosa-nee~~"

"Ah, Fulminare." Rosa hugged the young child with love before releasing him to hug Santino.

"Santino-nii!" Fulminare jumped onto his lap, giving him one big brotherly hug.

"Hello Fulminare. Is there anything you need?" Santino's eyes softened and a smile formed on his mouth.

Fulminare pouted. "What's wrong with visiting my sister and brother in the office?"

Santino raised an eye while Rosa giggled. "Fulminare, you see us every day. What is it?"

"Fine…." Fulminare took out a letter from his black jacket, a must for the student council members, with the exception of the president and the secretary, who wore collared coats, in which Rosa wore white while Santino wore black.

Santino stared at the letter where it had been sealed with a seal. He had almost scowled when he looked at it, and Rosa frowned seeing Santino in this state.

The seal had two guns crossing each other, forming an X while there were also bullets. But what had it very important was the clam on the centre of the seal.

"Vongola?" Rosa's eyes widened, and Fulminare frowned at the seal. No wonder he had felt the seal so familiar and couldn't give a clue to anything.

Santino opened the letter with the letter cutter, revealing its contents.

**Dear Nero Ciel Santino,**

**I am Timoteo di Vongola, or more known to the Mafia world as Vongola Nono. I would like to visit you in your mansion sometime. I hope I wouldn't be a threat to you or your family as I'm just an old frail man with limited time. I would also like to bring some people with me if it is possible.**

**I hope I'll get a favorable reply.**

**Timoteo di Vongola,  
>Vongola Nono<strong>

Santino slumped down his seat as he passed the letter to Rosa and Lambo. Upon reading the letter, Rosa turned her head to him.

"What are you going to do?" Rosa took up her share of the cappuccino from the tray while Fulminare poured some for himself, not that he liked the taste anyway.

Santino sighed. "Vongola Nono has been good to me for all I know, and I wouldn't mind him." Rosa smiled in comfort.

"Well, if this is your decision…" Fulminare stared at the letter much longer when he asked. "Santino-nii, what if they come?"

The atmosphere of the room changed slightly, but it didn't affect him much.

"Fulminare, you know very well since day one that we have mentioned this before." Santino stood up from his seat, walking up to the young lightning user and went down to his level.

"We are a family. Remember the movie we watched?" Fulminare nodded. It had bonded the family even closer after the movie.

"Ohana means family, Family means nobody gets left behind." Rosa ruffled the young child's hair.

"Or forgotten." Rosa completed the sentence, reassuring him.

"Sorry, Rosa-nee, Santino-nii." Rosa hugged him.

"Why are you sorry for when you did nothing wrong? Now go back to class while Tino and I would do something before we go too." Fulminare nodded his head, rushing back to his next class. Santino took a piece of paper and a pen.

**Dear Vongola Nono,**

**It has been a pleasure to know that you would be coming soon to my humble mansion. Do give a call as of when you are coming, Mr Vongola. I would like to prepare some things before you enter, lest you would have problems with the traps used for the trainings that I and the other occupants have.**

**Nero Ciel Santino**

Santino sealed the paper with his dying will flames, only allowing certain people looking at it. He stared at the letter once more before sending it out by a white pigeon, knowing that they always travel faster than normal mail.

Drinking up the last of his cappuccino, he got up and walked to the classroom with Rosa.

* * *

><p>With some of the teachers busied with their selected students of their own, Reborn had seen the amount of changes to the new class. Clearly the CEDEF had dominated half of the sessions, and ready to teach the students lessons.<p>

Iemitsu decided to pass over his position to another member of the CEDEF since he has more than what he could do for being Vongola's adviser. And the adviser now stared at the Vongola boss himself.

"Wh-What?"

"Is it possible for you, Nana and Yoshimune to follow me to visit this friend of mine?" Iemitsu could understand if he was going along with him, but with his family?

"Nana is part of the Security and Defense Division and she is normally with you. And it's a good thing this friend of mine wouldn't mind me bringing anyone with me." Timoteo smiled.

"Al-Alright. I'll tell Nana and Yoshi about it." Iemitsu dismissed himself, preparing to tell them the news.

Apparently, the meeting was tomorrow and it came out so suddenly on Vongola Nono's part. Nana didn't mind anything while Yoshi gave a blank look while Reborn punched his head to 'sober' him up.

Reborn decided to go on a mission that day and it was the perfect timing for Yoshi to be relaxed literally.

But what was so interesting about the friend anyways?

* * *

><p>Turns out, Iemitsu took a long glance at the grand mansion that the black limousine was about to drive into. It had been as grand as Vongola's mansion, if not higher in terms of standards.<p>

Timoteo got out of the car as the driver held the car for him and the Sawada family, standing in front of a familiar brunet that Yoshi had known in school.

"Eh? Santino?" Yoshi's confused look had been overlooked as Santino himself smiled at the Vongola Don.

"Welcome to my humble home, Vongola Nono." He gave a bow and a kiss on Timoteo's hand.

Timoteo gave a grandfatherly laugh. "Oh my boy, just call me Grandfather Timoteo like you used to."

Santino shook his head. "It'll get hard for me to get used to it again. Mind introducing your companions?"

"Ah….. This is the Sawada Family." Santino widened his eyes by a tiny fraction before giving a smile and offered a handshake.

"Sawada Iemitsu is my adviser. I assume you know CEDEF?" Santino nodded. "and this is Sawada Nana, Iemitsu's wife and this child here is….."

"Sawada Yoshimune, heir to the Vongola throne." Santino interrupted, surprising Timoteo.

"I assume you two know each other?" Santino was going to speak when a voice interrupted.

"Tuna-fish….." Iemitsu had tears falling as Nana sobbed and cuddled on his chest.

Santino narrowed his eyes.

"Oi! Tino, when are ya' going to stand there with our guests?" Rosa interrupted the entire session as she crossed her leg and stood leaning against the door.

"Do it at a much appropriate time, will ya'?!" She walked away as Santino changed his expressions again, smiling at Timoteo while he lead everyone to the garden.

* * *

><p>Tempesta growled at the entrance of the trio while the rest who were standing at the window at different points were frowning (in Nuvola's case, rubbing against his tonfas to remind himself he was not to bite anyone unless necessary).<p>

Mukuro chuckled at the sight before doing *Ehem* with Chrome one more.

Even Pioggia who was known for his smiles was frowning.

It had been a better situation that Rosa was the one following their leader for the day.

Upon sitting down (except for Rosa who stood behind Santino, leaning against the wall and popping up one of her high heels to the wall), the Sawada family had settled down with a confused Yoshi and crying Sawada Couple.

"What is the meaning of this, Vongola Nono?" Santino frowned at the fact where many of his 'family' members were looking and prying at the scene (except for Mukuro and Chrome).

"Santino….. No, Sawada Tsunayoshi….."

"Don't call me by that accursed name. Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead." Santino growled when Rosa cleared her throat, indicating that his anger was out of control.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi died when he was six, being murdered by his own family." Yoshi was shell-shocked. Calculating their same ages meant Santino/Sawada Tsunayoshi was his twin brother?

"Mom, dad, what is he talking about?" Yoshi had only known to be the only child and nothing more. Santino's face darkened when Rosa decided to disrupt.

"Ah… I erased your memories of your brother when you were 9. Let me give you back your memories." Rosa snapped her fingers as a sharp static shock went through Yoshi.

Yoshi couldn't comprehend what had conspired in his memories, but being cruel to his twin brother was not one he had thought of. It had explained why his parents refused to give him another sibling, much less adopt.

"I…" Santino drank his tea as he stared at Rosa. At least it didn't blow off his cover that fast.

"Tsu-kun, come back with us." Nana pleaded.

"No."

"Why? You could be the next candidate for the Vongola throne."

"And stick to your sick ways of being a family? I had enough of that Vongola Nono, and of all you know very well how I was treated." Timoteo opened his mouth, only to close it since he couldn't retort. He could just bring the young brunet back, knowing that anyone who treats him well would know that his loyalty was unwavering.

"I was the one who produced the flames first! I was the one who should get more attention than this despicable twin! I may be quieter than him, but I have every means to beat him." Santino could feel his flames rising up and tell him _Release me! Release me! Release me!_

"Nero Ciel Santino." Rosa warned him as he tried to cool himself down.

"Sorry Rosa. But you know it's the truth." Rosa's side bangs had covered her face, knowing it fully well.

"You! I remembered you now! You're the one who took Tsu-kun away from me!" Nana angrily exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Rosa.

Rosa merely looked at Nana. "And saved him from his misery. What about it?" Nana stood up when Iemitsu stopped her.

"Tuna-fish, I don't understand why…"

"Why what, Sawada Iemitsu? You know well that there is competition for everything no matter what. It just like killing your brother and son." Iemitsu paled.

Timoteo turned to Iemitsu before back to Santino. Santino gestured Rosa to continue the rest for him.

"Vongola Nono, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Sawada Yoshimune, even if Santino is to go back with you all, he already has a duty to do along with the rest of the group. He can't simply abandon his own duty for your selfish sake."

"And what matters more than family?!" Iemitsu's voice boomed through the garden, yet not affecting the rest of the members who are closely watching them.

"The world." Santino cooled himself down as he replied.

"What?" Some of them gave confusing looks while others frowned.

"Leave. I don't wish to talk to anyone anymore." Santino was on his limit, and he wouldn't wish to hurt anyone in his 'family'. Rosa massaged his right shoulder, assuring him. He walked away as Rosa bowed to the Sawada family and called Lantica to kindly escort them out in case they get caught in any of those traps that Tempesta would love to put.

* * *

><p>Tempesta was ready to storm out of the room to settle when Pioggia intercepted his path.<p>

"Oi! Sword freak, don't try to stop me. Ciel-sama….."

"Is fine on his own with Rosa by his side, Tempesta. Rosa said she would help Santino along the way right?" Tempesta growled.

"Tsu-kun will be fine, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun." Kyoko held on to Kyoka who was sucking on her pacifier as the infant mumbled gibberish. If the child was anything like Nuvola, she would be a mini copy of the said man.

"Hn." Nuvola walked up to Kyoko as Kyou lay on his father asleep.

"Have some faith on your best friend, Hayato." Haru hopped onto the conversation, persuading Tempesta.

"I know, stupid hahi onna!" Tempesta growled.

Tempesta and Haru started their fight once more as Pioggia nervously laughed.

"Kyoko." Kyoya conveyed his words to Kyoko before leaving the area, mumbling about crowding around them.

"I guess Kyo-kun's a little annoyed with the crowding…." Kyoko muttered as Kyoka started giggling, as if agreeing with her mother.

* * *

><p>Sole, once in a while, was quiet as he stared at the garden on the second floor. Along with Hana, he drank tea in traditional Japanese style. He could be quiet on some days, but his sky wasn't happy for today.<p>

Hana calmly drank her tea. "Ryo, what are you thinking?"

"What if we actually stayed in our positions before we were picked up from our hell?"

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about?" Hana frowned.

"We all have our nightmares about our families, yet Rosa and Ciel pulled us out. You from your home, the Nebbia twins from their torturous experimentation, curing our loneliness and having a perfect family right here." Sole pointed out some of them, setting Hana to think of the past.

"While it's true, the one who suffered the most out of all of us would be Rosa." Sole nodded, agreeing to Hana's words.

Hana stared at the computer as most of their information was on the screen, waiting to be released. After today, they won't have their normal lives anymore. Not that their lives were ordinary in the first place, but truths about them would be revealed. Heck, even Tetsuya was getting suspicious of Nuvola.

After their school event, they would disappear to their respective duties… Their true duties.

* * *

><p>Visitation Day for Parents, in short would be one of the most nerve-wreaking things for students. Parents would embarrass their children to no end, crushing their reputation that they have ever built on this fateful day. Being in a Mafia school makes no difference; however, it comes in a larger scale.<p>

Parents would come in helicopters; some would jump from the sky in a jet, some preferred to be a little normal hence the black limousines with their crest of their Famiglia.

Rosa had been frowning since she woke up, and no one would really think about talking to her except for Santino. Strong headaches and the restless feeling had been haunting Rosa to her very core, not to mention that her nightmares for the day were ones that had scarred her very young age.

Sitting next to Santino, Santino spoke. "Rosa, are you alright there?"

"Nothing much, Tino. Nothing much." It had completely contradicted her words. Something was going wrong and she could feel it in her very body. Unlike the times where they had been noisy (with Mukuro and Chrome making out, Fulminare green in the face, wanting to puke his breakfast, etc….), Rosa's troubles had worried the entire 'family' but they refuse to speak about anything, lest she got upset at anything.

When they reach school, Rosa didn't pay attention to her surroundings. After all, it's just a little out of the norm right?

Yoshi was waiting for the group, especially for Santino. He wanted to regain his relationship with his own twin brother. He may have a bad attitude towards anything, but all he just wants is only a sibling, one where he could confide himself in. But before he could even do anything, an ominous aura threatened the area. Teachers and bodyguards alike drew out their weapons, however refrained themselves to attack when they saw who were their guests.

3 men in cloaks appeared in front of the group as the center man walked towards the brunet. Reborn, who was just passing through, widened his eyes as he stared at the half empty black pacifier.

"**Santino, don't disappoint me.**"The brunet merely smiled at his words.

"When have I disappointed you, Papa?" The rest of the student body had their bodies fixed to the ground. The group leader of the group is the son of the head of Vendice?

"**True.**" He ruffled is hair when a gun was pointed at him.

"Bermuda, why are you in this form?" Reborn growled. Everyone was searching for it frantically. The female lowered down his gun.

No expression was formed on his face as he stared at the hitman. "**Don't ask anything.**" Reborn lowered his fedora, something that he would do when he's not satisfied with the answer.

"Uncle Bermuda, that's enough." The female stood unwavered between the two.

Bermuda pulled her coat up to match up to his eye level. "**Don't think you can command me, Cristallo Marian Rosa di Rizelle, daughter of Checkerface.**" He scoffed at Rosa who gave no response. Reborn hadn't heard a thing from the two.

Throwing her off, Santino caught her at the nick of time bridal style. Rosa buried her head deep into Santino's chest, comforting herself in her lover's embrace.

"Papa, school is starting soon. We need to go." He turned away from his father and walked away, which he was followed by the rest of the group. Bermuda clicked his tongue before disappearing with the rest of the Vendice guards.

Yoshi stared at the area where it held the Vendice and the group. The truth was out just few days ago and the whole school was already shocked with the revelation of the group. Their real names were released on Mafia news. Nuvola Kyoya was indeed a Hibari, and a top class assassin to boot. Hibari Kusakabe Tetsuya had almost been broken when he heard of this along with other parents who were part from the Mafia that they had been truly alive

Tempesta, which many now know him as Gokudera Hayato, was the one who ruthlessly killed his father in cold blood, leaving his sister, Bianchi to lead the Famiglia. He left his home without even turning back, refusing to take Don Position since he had won the battle.

And Santino? He was the lost son of Sawada Iemitsu, which Santino refused to acknowledge his own family.

Rosa calmed herself down, refusing to hear the accursed name of her father.

_She had seen her mother before, and she really didn't like the dead look on her at all…_

_Cristallo Famiglia is one of the prominent Famiglia that is as powerful as Vongola…_

_If the Famiglia wants to, it could be at the top of the food chain…_

_Yet her mother was of pure nature…_

_Hates to fight, cares for everyone who takes good care for her in return…_

_Not even the elders could hate her for anything…_

_For she is stronger than her ancestors…._

_A perfect diamond in everyone's presence….._

_Except for one…_

_After the age of 18, she was diagnosed with a condition…_

_Highlander Syndrome…._

_She was the first to rule Cristallo and her beauty had long surpassed nature's wonders…._

_It had been about 600 years when she was kidnapped by Checkerface no less…_

_Treated less than a human, her mother had pleaded and begged to leave her alone…._

_Only to be stripped off everything that she had once in her….._

_Rizelle had been born smart for an age of 2….._

_She had seen her mother tortured to no end by Checkerface, and needless to say, she was disgusted to have him as a father…_

_Those lonely, dead eyes…._

_She could never forget them….._

_Her mother told her once if Rizelle didn't want her to suffer, she would have to kill her with a silver bullet…._

_Being smart, she had created better than a silver bullet…_

_A bullet of strong corrosive properties that could never let the person to regenerate no matter what….._

_Her mother knew very well and smiled her brightest before her death….._

_But what her mother didn't know would be her disease transferring to young Rizelle….._

_Rizelle could only grow until the age of 18 before she stops, but that's alright…_

_She has her mother supporting her back, and with the fact she could use her creation…_

_That bullet killed her parents, but that made her happy…_

_No one could be hurt or insane to do anything anymore…._

_Her dear wolves, Aki and Reina, were the only things that she ever needed…_

_She took her father's position as a keeper, her mother's position as a Donna and a reversed version of the Tri-Ni-Sette….._

_She stared at those pacifiers that are willing to wait for their true owners…_

_Cruelly taken away for so many years…_

_For the sake of her father's sick fun of it…_

_She took up her mother's name, in remembrance of her…._

Rosa sighed as everyone gathered when school ended. Walking at the back for once, she gave a small sad smile to the group that was right in front of her. The ominous feeling came back as the Vendice appeared in front of them.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Santino frowned.

"**Cristallo Marian di Rizelle, pass to them that.**" Rosa sighed. So that's what she had been concerned with. Everyone turned to her, confused.

Rosa opened her eyes, looking at them as she snapped her fingers. Lantica appeared from nowhere, handing to her a case. Hidden in her coat, she took out her mask and fingerless gloves. Santino was going to ask when a pair of Heterochromia eyes stared blankly at everyone. Some gasped that the look that she gave.

Opening up the case, innocently laid were the Arcobaleno pacifiers. Santino gasped as he finally got the meaning.

"No, Rosa. No!" Rosa showed no signs of stopping as the Arcobaleno pacifiers flew towards the group. The mist pacifier split into two, where the dark indigo went to Chrome while the light indigo went to Mukuro while the rest went to the respective flame users.

"Rosa-nee!" Fulminare shouted as a green pacifier flew towards him.

To the entire mafia world, it was seeing the grand ceremony of Arcobaleno chosen. The pacifiers shined as Luce walked towards them hastily.

"Rosa-chan!" The lights blinded everyone for a second before the process was done. The pacifiers disappeared and stood right at Rosa's place are a letter and a rainbow crystal shining at its full glory. Santino sloped down as he took the letter shakily.

**Dear everyone,**

**I know it has been rude of me to do this to you all. The pacifiers had been truly yours since my mother had told me before. That man had done so many cruel deaths for his sick pleasure, just as he had abused one of the most sweetest woman that I have ever known.**

**This curse… You can have it for eternity or you may pass it on to someone. A way to show that you are one would be the mark on your right or left arm. That is the true curse that an Arcobaleno is to obtain. Rest assured that your love ones would be staying with you as long as you want them alive. As heirs of Vindice, I would wish you luck for your very future and watch over you all.**

**Take care for the world balance is in our hands.**

_**Cristallo Marian di Rosa**_

Santino was close to fainting when a small little letter appeared from the main message.

**My dear Tino,**

**I know it's not the best solution for this. That crystal would be my precious gift to you. Put your blood in it and you will have your surprise, il mio Cielo.**

**Happy Early 18****th**** birthday, Sawada Nero Ciel Santino Tsunayoshi**

Santino took out the knife that had been given by Rosa on his 14th birthday and carefully cut his wrist.

"Santino-nii!" Fulminare screeched as blood flowed through, only to be stopped when Santino took the crystal and did what it was written in the letter. For the second time, a bright light blind the entire area.

"Papa!" A girl and a boy appeared as he was almost tackled down. Santino sobbed as he stared at the two 2 year olds. They had some of Rosa's features.

_Thank you, Rosa. Thank you…._

"**It's time, Santino.**" The rest of the group gathered together as they disappeared along with Vendice.

* * *

><p>Her scar had been showed on her face, slowly tracing down to her right side of the body and to her right limbs. She gave a small smile as she stared at the group carefully. The heterochromatic eyes narrowed as she saw Rosa in the capsule.<p>

She gave a giggle as the two wolves gathered around her while her eyes shone with glee.

"Good job, my beloved doll." She walked away from the room with a satisfied laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of it. Flame me, comment on it, whatever. I won't say anything about who or what is that person on the last scene.<strong>

**Did I do Vendice a little to OOC? Cos I think I just did...**

**Oh well...**

**Word count: 9,232**


End file.
